


Crystal- Series: Part 1- A Magical Meeting

by TraceofInk



Series: Crystal- Series [1]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Alternative Universum, Fantasy, Gen, Magic!Blair, Sentinel/Guide, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Sentinels are Known, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TraceofInk/pseuds/TraceofInk
Summary: Part 1 of my crystal- series...Summary will be added, if this series continues...





	Crystal- Series: Part 1- A Magical Meeting

 

**Jim Ellison, Detective of the Major Crimes Unit and Sentinel of the Great City jumped out of his SUV and had a good look around the old Warehouse District, one of the few older parts of the city that still stood, even after everything that happened.**

**This area had way too many possibilities to hide for his liking and after what happened a few years ago it weren't simply humans which could jump him at any minute...**

 

_ Ten years ago the Banishing Seal which had held the supernatural powers, which had overrun the world after the third world war, had been broken by a bunch of overeager witches. _

_ The demons and witches, ghouls and ghosts hadn't burned the world to ashes like it had been predicted by the great shamans of the world, but they had started to live right under the “normal” people. _

_ And somehow the citizen of this town, Cascade, had simply shrugged and moved on with their lives as if nothing out of ordinary had happened. _

 

**Jim zipped his jacket shut against the biting cold air and started to walk slowly down the road.**

 

_ Well, most of the “new” citizen were peaceful, but of course, with peaceful ones came also the other kind. _

_ The Hunters. _

_ The Predators. _

_ The walking Nightmares. _

 

**Jim blew his warm breath into his cold hands and stopped when he saw something moving in front of him.**

 

**“Hello?” he asked loudly and his hyperactive ears caught the talk of a whisper soft voice.**

 

**“A Sentinel? Oh, how exciting,” the voice said. “ What's a Protector like him doing down here, away from his tribe?”**

 

**“I'm searching someone,” Jim answered, even when he knew that the questions weren't really directed at him.**

 

**“He's searching someone, he says,” the voice made a clicking sound, the equivalent of laughter. “And does he really think WE would help him?”**

 

**“Alachnan said you would,” Jim took a step backwards when a woman appeared in front of him.**

 

**The woman moved seductively, her hands stroking over her breasts and waist and her lips were slightly parted to show him just the tip of her tongue.**

 

**“Like what you see, Sentinel?” the voice asked from somewhere behind the woman and Jim realized that this woman was nothing more than a minion.**

 

**“No,” he answered sharply and heard the clicking sound again.**

 

**“Why not?” the voice asked confused. “Isn't she-”**

 

**“Look,” Jim interrupted. “I'm not here to play games.”**

 

**Jim heard the woman's sigh of regret before she disappeared again and a little gnome stepped out of the shadows.**

 

**His small body, dark green with long, pointed ears, was dotted all over with bright red dots and Jim had to fight against the urge to laugh out loud by the sight of it.**

 

**“So tell me. Who is it that you're searching, Sentinel?” the Gnome asked.**

 

**“I'm searching for a fire-demon, his name is-”**

 

**“Blair,” the Gnome grinned when he saw into the startled face of the Sentinel. “He's the only one of his kind living in this City. Such a stupid child-” the Gnome tusked.**

 

**“Why?” Jim asked.**

 

**“Why what?” the Gnome asked back.**

 

**“Why stupid?”**

 

**“Ah,” the Gnome walked over to a stack of crates and climbed them up until he was face to face with the big man when he sat down. “Blair-” the Gnome pulled a pipe from one of his pockets and Jim had to sneeze violently when the sharp smell of tobacco hit his sensitive nose. “- the boy is still a young child in our understanding of time, uhm, he'd been born in this world-”**

 

**“Wait,” Jim interrupted. “Are you telling me that Blair is only, what, ten years old?”**

 

**This couldn't be right, the man on the video had been in the middle of his twenties...**

 

**“Na, my friend,” the Gnome chuckled. “He's six.”**

 

**“SIX?!”**

**“Yeah well,” Jim watched how the Gnome searched his pockets for something and how he cursed in a language Jim didn't understand when it seemed like he couldn't find what ever he was searching.**

 

**Suddenly the Gnome jumped from his seat and started to disappear.**

 

**“Wait,” Jim shouted. “You didn't tell me where I can find him.”**

 

**The Gnome's voice came from all around Jim when he answered, “Inside. The boy hates the cold almost as much as he hates to become wet.”**

 

**“Inside where?”**

 

**“Keep your head up, my Sentinel and you'll find him,” the voice was getting thinner and thinner.**

 

**'Keep your head up?'**

 

**'Dammit to hell!' Jim cursed and kicked against a small stone in his path only to jump back in surprise when the stone jumped up and landed on eight, spider like legs before it ran away.**

 

**The Detective saw up into the sky and sighed.**

 

**He really missed the time when a stone was simply a stone and daemons, witches and ghosts tales out of a book of fairy-tales to frighten naughty children…**

 

***** <<<<<<<<<<<<<<***<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<***<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<***<<<**

 

**Blair sat, bundled up in a dirty blanket, in front of the small fireplace and shivered when he felt a cold draft ghosting over his face.**

**He missed his mother.**

**Missed her laughter and tales, which had held the power to make him forget where he was – or what...**

*****

**Jim stopped in mid-step when he saw smoke coming from one of the chimneys of an old warehouse.**

**'Keep your head up,' Jim snorted. 'thanks Grinch.'**

*****

**Jim tried the handle of the door of the warehouse and didn't knew if he was supposed to cheer or curse, when the door opened almost instantly and without any trouble at all.**

**He cocked his head to one side and frowned when he heard the hitching breath and pounding heartbeat coming from the inside.**

**“Hallo?” he called. “My name's Lieutenant James Ellison. I'm here on behalf of the senate of shamans-”**

**“What do they want?” someone asked from behind another door and Ellison glared at it sharply.**

**“They saw a fire-demon rescuing a child from a moloch-”**

**The person behind the door sighed and Jim couldn't help but wonder about that.**

**“Is the girl alright?”**

**“Well,” Jim wrinkled his nose when he smelled the heavy scent of sulfur in the air. “She got quiet a scare.”**

**“But, she'll be alright, right? I mean, she's back with her mom, right?”**

**“She's with her family,” Ellison wondered where this conversation would be leading them. “Listen, chief. Maybe you could step out from behind that door for a minute, to have a normal conversation, or something?”**

**“Man,” Blair whispered. “You're grouchy.”**

**“Grou-” Jim shook his head and, before he was even able to stop himself, he gave the door a hard push and listened how the person behind it stumbled backwards before he fell to the ground.**

**“W-Wh-What did you do that for?” Blair asked in a shocked voice and flinched when Jim stepped into the light of a lonely lamp standing on the table not far away from the door.**

**A really big man with short cropped hair and icy blue eyes.**

**Blair swallowed uneasily and tried to think of a way to get some distance between them, but before he found a solution he was grabbed by the front of his jacket and lifted until he could see straight into the man's face.**

**His feet dangling useless in the air, like a marionette getting ready to be played by its master.**

**“There,” Jim glared at the small man. “That's way better, right?”**

**He shook his head irritated, when the heartbeat he'd been hearing since entering the warehouse increased in volume.**

**“What are you doing?” he asked Blair with a growl and started to shake him.**

**“Me? I'm not doing anything, man,” Blair's voice hitched with the fear he was experiencing and he did the only thing he could think off...**

**He used all his courage, knowing that if this wouldn't work like he planned, he would be in a world of pain.**

**He mentally apologized to the man and started to gather his power...he raised his hands, until they were hovering right above Ellison's...**

**Ellison's nose twitched and his gut screamed a warning and he threw the young man onto the ratty couch which stood in the middle of the room, only a second before the younger man's hands were starting to glow with a red light.**

**“You son of a bitch,” Ellison growled. “What were you trying to do? Burn me?”**

**Blair gasped in surprise, “How- How could you know?”**

**“You're lucky that the big mother wants to speak with you, or else I would turn you to ashes-”**

**Blair swallowed and watched how Ellison pulled something from the small of his back-**

“ **Now be a good, little firebug and place your hands on your back-”**

**The “Or else” was left unspoken, but Blair understood and sighed in defeat...**

**### <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<###<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<###<<<<<<<<<<<<<###**

 

“ **That's not the start I've imagined,” the man remarked while watching the cop and the demon through the glass sphere.**

“ **So?” the woman smirked. “What did you imagine their first meeting would be like? Don't forget he's a Sentinel, Michael.”**

“ **I know,” Michael sighed. “But still- Are you sure, sister, that those two will be-”**

“ **Yes,” the woman glared. “Are you still so full of doubt, my brother?”**

“ **No,” Michael was quick to answer. “No, but it's hard to believe.”**

“ **I know,” the woman rose from the seat and walked over to one of the large windows framing the room. “But that doesn't makes it any less true.”**

 

**### <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<###<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<###<<<<<<<<<<###**

 

**Jim glared at the guard, while he had a hand on the trembling demon's shoulder, daring the man to come any closer.**

**He knew the man, knew how he thought about demons, witches and all the other supernatural beings out there and vowed, that the man wouldn't get a chance to get near Sandburg-**

**Wait.. What?**

**What the hell was he thinking? Protecting a demon? Really? He HATED demons and witches and all the other supernatural fuck ups out there just as dearly as the man currently standing in front of them.**

**Ellison shook his head and gave a curt nod to the guard while passing him.**

**What was so special about this kid, that he was ready to tear a good man apart to protect him?**

  
  


**They've stepped into the great hall and Jim squeezed Blair's shoulder, hard- he could already feel the bruise forming under his hand and flinched inwardly when he felt the bones shifting- until the smaller man's knees started to buckle under the pain he inflicted.**

“ **That's enough, Lieutenant Ellison,” a sharp, female voice ordered and Ellison immediately let go of Sandburg and stood at attention beside the kneeling man.**

“ **Ma'am.”**

“ **There's no need to use more force than necessary, Lieutenant,” the woman explained patiently. “He's, after all, just a child.”**

“ **He's a demon,” Ellison growled, his voice laced with disgust and hate.**

“ **Are you sure about that, Sentinel?”**

**Blair gasped, “Please- Please, don't-”**

“ **A demon wouldn't be able to take even one step inside this hall without turning into a pile of ashes,” the woman said and appeared right in front of them. She smiled softly down at Blair.**

“ **I know what you are, Blair Sandburg. I know WHO you are-”**

**Jim watched confused how the woman extended her hand and placed it right on top of Sandburg's head.**

**The younger man’s face changed again and Jim wondered, how someone with such an expressive face could be anything else than a human.**

**The woman, head of the shamanic council, moved her free hand and Jim’s nose detected the smell of magic and herbs.**

**“What the hell?”**

**“You’re special, my boy. You’re everything this city,” she smirked knowingly. “-and this hard headed man beside you needs.”** **  
** **Blair cast a fearful look over to the lieutenant and flinched when he was glared at from the older man.**

**“Don’t be afraid, child,” the shaman soothed and helped Blair to his feet. “He’s a protector, a sentinel, a warrior. He’s weary of anything and anyone magical, but you’ll grow on him, I’m sure.”**

 

**Jim opened his mouth. He wanted to say something, but sighed instead and shrugged his shoulders before he followed them deeper into the catacombs of the temple…**

  
  



End file.
